


Is This How I Die?

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, but he's still a bit of a smart ass, good guy Mercury, i dunno lol, slight ooc Mercury I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: When Yang and Mercury are sent to clear out some Grimm, a situation causes one of them to put them selves in harms way to protect the other!





	Is This How I Die?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyy everyone, hope you all had a great new years!!!! Here's a little GnG for you all to start off the new year with :D :D :D Hope you enjoy!!!

This felt wrong to Yang, this shouldn't of been happening, yet it was and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Ozpin with all his wisdom had decided to send Mercury and herself out on a mission to hunt some Grimm together. Ozpin claimed it was a bonding mission, what a load of horseshit that was, he just wanted to see if Mercury could be trusted and he knew Yang was the best person in team RWBY to make sure Mercury wouldn't bail like he had done with Cinder and company. 

Mercury never really explained to anyone why he left the bad guys, let alone join the fight against Salem, but Ozpin had said they would need all the help they could get and Mercury did come with some valuable intel on what Salem's plans were, along with his skills in combat, which as much as Yang hated to admit he knew how to fight. But that didn't mean she trusted him, she just wanted this little hunting mission to be over then she could go back to avoiding him.

"Are you going to ignore me this whole time Blondie?" Mercury's voice asked, breaking Yang from her thought's.

"If I can, then I will." Yang responded with, not bothering to look at him whilst she spoke.

"Technically you just acknowledged me, so I guess you failed at the whole ignoring thing." Mercury replied annoyingly, this time earning a glare from Yang.

"You're actually so annoying." Was all Yang said back at him, Mercury just shrugged.

"Yeah, Em tell's me the same thing sometimes, can't help it when I get bored." Mercury told Yang as they continued their search for Grimm.

"Well I wish Ozpin had partnered her with me instead, but no, he sent her off with Blake and I got stuck with your annoying ass." Yang said sharply.

"Thinking about my ass are you Blondie?" Mercury asked as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, making Yang scoff in disgust.

Yang just stomped at faster pace, wanting to get some distance from him, maybe a Nevermore would swoop down and take him and his firm ass away. 'No, bad brain' Yang thought to herself, great now she had thought of his ass, well it was a nice looking one. Damn it this was not the time to be thinking like that.

"Ugh, we should just head back, we've been out here for an hour now and there hasn't been a single Grimm." Mercury said, his boredom evident in his tone.

Just as Yang was about to respond to him, the familiar growl of a Grimm was heard, finally, she could beat something up, maybe she could pretend the Grimm was Mercury, the duo turned to face the Grimm and could spot just one lousy Beowolf, nothing these two couldn't handle. But they thought too soon, soon enough another Beowolf appeared, then another and then another. The Beowolves continued to appear from out behind the tree's, Yang eventually lost count on how many actually appeared, there was well over a hundred of the Grimm creatures, just standing there, waiting to attack, almost as if they were waiting for an order.

"That's a lot of Grimm." Yang said, earning an eye roll from Mercury.

"Thanks captain obvious." Mercury replied making Yang growl under her breath.

"Now's not the time to be a smart ass Mercury, why aren't they attacking?" Yang asked.

"My Lien is on them waiting for Salem to give the attack order, she more than likely wants me dead after I joined your team." Mercury guessed as he readied himself.

"Great and I'm going to be caught in the crossfire." Yang sighed as she too prepared herself for the upcoming fight.

Suddenly the Grimm rushed forward, roaring as they got closer to the pair of fighters, Yang easily punched the first one directly in the face with her prosthetic arm, firing off a round as she hit the creature, Mercury also dispatched the first Grimm to reach him with ease, one of his boots firing as he kicked the beast. Whilst Beowolves might of been one of the easier Grimm's to kill, their overwhelming numbers could prove dangerous to even the most experienced of hunters and huntresses. But that wouldn't deter Yang, nor would it deter Mercury, he made his choice and would fight the good fight, maybe redeem himself at the same time and prove to himself most of all that he wasn't his father despite his past actions.

For what seemed like an hour the two melee fighters battled it out against Salem's little pets, whilst killing them was easy, it was the sheer numbers they came in, it was like there was no end to the vile creatures that knew nothing but evil and after a while the too began to feel the pressure of fighting so many Grimm. Both Mercury and Yang were short on breath, yet they continued to fight on and after what felt like forever they dispatched the last Beowolf, just in time too as Mercury's aura was pretty much depleted whilst Yang only had a slither of her's left.

"You know, this is was entirely your fault." Yang said to Mercury between breaths as she came to stand next to him, both of them with hands on their knees.

"Yeah, I won't argue with you on that, but we did one hell of a job on them." Mercury replied, sounding the most serious he had all day, Yang even smiled at him a little.

"How's your aura?" Yang then asked.

"Gone, yours?" He asked in return.

"I've got a little left, I'm going to call for an extraction before anything else shows up." Yang told him as she pulled out her scroll and called someone for a pick up, both of them glad communications were still up and running, because neither of them felt like walking back to their base, moving a little distance away to improve the signal.

However, as Yang was talking on her scroll, she failed to spot one last Beowolf that was hiding in the trees and was now diving to attack her. Mercury did see the Grimm going in for the attack, instantly he launched himself with his boots towards Yang, the old him wouldn't of done this for anyone with the exception being Emerald, but this was the new him, the one that got a fresh start. As he glided through the air towards Yang and the Grimm, he knew that the outcome wouldn't end well for him, he had no aura left, meaning what came next was going to hurt.

For Yang time seemed to move in slow motion, she had heard Mercury's boots fire and she saw him hurtling towards her with speed. Then she saw the Beowolf diving towards her from the tree, how had she missed that, she was better than that. Before she knew it, she was shoved violently out of the way by Mercury as the Beowulf's jaws bit down hard on Mercury's neck and right shoulder, his depleted pool of aura allowing the Grimm's teeth to sink deeply into him, a cry of pure pain coming from Mercury as the beast tried to kill him. Before either Mercury or the Grimm hit the ground, Yang sprung into action, launching herself at the Beowolf and then punching it with all her might, killing it in one blow.

As the Grimm died, Mercury hit the ground hard, landing on his back, he groaned out in pain once he came to a stop, Yang immediately rushed to his side, she gasped a little as she saw the damage the Grimm had done, blood was leaving his body from the bite wound. The majority of his right shoulder was now stained with his crimson coloured blood, at least it wasn't coming out at a fast rate, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to be non fatal. So Yang quickly applied pressure to as much of the bite area as she possibly could.

"Why did you do that?" Yang found herself asking quietly.

"Is it that hard to believe I'm trying to be a good guy now?" Mercury replied back, his face grimacing in pain as Yang continued to apply pressure to his wound.

"But why did you push me out of the way? Why take the bite when you knew I had some aura left?" Yang asked as she looked him in his steel grey eyes.

"Well I didn't actually plan to put my shoulder into it's mouth, it kinda just happened." Mercury said with a light chuckle, instantly regretting that he chuckled as the movement made his shoulder hurt more. 

Yang then heard the sounds of a bullhead's engines in the distance, help was here, Mercury would just have to hang on a little longer and he would fine, but then his eyes began to close, he struggled to keep them open as the blood wouldn't stop leaving his body.

"Stay with me now Mercury, keep your eyes open," Yang said desperately, sure she may not of trusted him, but he had just saved her from harm at the risk of his own life, maybe she was wrong about him, maybe he did have a change of heart.

He tried, he tried so very hard to keep his eyes open, but he could feel himself getting weaker by the second as the blood wouldn't stop leaking from him, was this it? Was this how he died? From a damned Beowolf bite of all things? If he was going to die from a Grimm, he wished it were something bigger like a Goliath or King Taijitu, well h wouldn't dwell on it, if he was to die today, at least he did some good in his miserable life, then he succumbed to darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain, he could feel so much pain, weren't you supposed to be free of pain if you were dead? Mercury wondered to himself, had he died? He wasn't sure, maybe Salem had dragged his soul fro where ever it went just to torture him for defecting, he didn't know. Mercury forced himself to open his eyes, as soon as they opened he was hit by blinding light, making him blink his eyes before his vision became clear, he noticed he was in a room, a white room, then he saw the medical equipment, so he was in some form of hospital, then it dawned on him, he wasn't dead, some how he had survived, well that was a big plus. The next thing he noticed was a large mane of golden hair sprawled out in front of him, it was Yang, asleep on the chair next to his bed, her head resting on the side of his bed, but why was she here?

"Yang?" Mercury barely managed to croak out, but Yang didn't move. 

"Yang?" Mercury tried again, this time he gently tapped her head.

"Hmm wha? Mercury?" Yang said as she slowly raised her head and turned to look at him.

Instantly and much to Mercury's surprise,Yang hugged him. However Mercury winced in pain at the contact to his injured shoulder.

"Oops, sorry." Yang said, a little embarrassed. "How are you feeling?" Yang asked as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Like shit really, last time I felt this kind of pain my father was still alive." Mercury said as he sighed.

"I'll go get the doctor for you then." Yang told him, as she got up to leave Mercury, quickly, but gently grabbed her hand.

"Thanks for not abandoning me back there Yang." Mercury said, with a genuine smile gracing his lips.

"No Merc, I should be thanking you, you saved me despite me not trusting you and actually hating you." Yang said, the use of his nickname not escaping either of them.

"Yang, I don't blame you for not trusting me, I know what I've done in my past and I know it will take awhile before I can prove myself to you and everyone else." Mercury said as he let go of Yang's hand.

"Still, you saved my life, so you're not all that bad in my eye's anymore." Yang told him and she meant it.

"Been checking me out have you?" Mercury asked, giving Yang a smirk.

"You wish buddy." Yang replied, but gave him a quick wink for good measure.

"So friends then?" Mercury then asked her.

"Yeah, friends sounds good to me." Yang replied, giving him an honest smile before she left the room to fetch a doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, this was actually my first time writing an action/fighting scene :3 Let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are legit the some of the biggest inspiration a writer can get :D Also I wrote this at like 1am Australian time so apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes.


End file.
